Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm reborn
by hellscorpion
Summary: The cartoon remade to be more cannon to the hit video game series after MK2. A lot like Todd Mcfarlene's Spawn at times for Scorpion. for language, violence and othe reasons I've decided to rerate this. Being rewritten.


MORTAL KOMBAT:

DEFENDERS OF THE REALM

I don't own the series except these episodes and remakes.

Episode #1: KOMBAT Begins Again

The city is in ruins, thousands of Shao Kahn's soldiers (like in Annihilation) are spilling out of the huge portal. The defenders are being held down by the attack. "Damn! Usually, Kahn sends only one or two guys to kill us, not an whole army!" Sonya states as she fired her magnum for kill shots covering Liu, NightWolf, Kung Lao and Jax. Stryker was covering them as well with his 12mm handgun, he too was going for kill shots. "Yeah, well you guys also said he had to win ten consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments for all Hell to break loose from Outworld!" shooting a one of the invaders between the eyes. "Ya!" Liu shouts has fire a fireball at one and bicycle kicked another. One begins head for Liu "HEY LIU! DUCK!" NightWolf yells and throws a green tomahawk blast, severing the invader's head off. Jax, was kicking ass and taking names. "Yeah! Come on girlfriends put some muscle into it! LIKE THIS!" he does his sonic pound. Kung Lao took out another with his hat. But now they were surrounded, that is until the ones surrounding Liu Kang and Kung Lao were frozen, incased in ice and they shattered by themselves. The attacker was none other than the second Sub-Zero (his MK: DOTR costume of course.) "Sub-Zero? What's that rat's ass doing here?!" Sonya said shooting her ring at one enemy and using her legs break another's neck. "Who cares? As long as he is on our side!" the invaders were retreating into the portal, Kitana appeared. "Oh, this reunion could use an icebreaker! Are you mad at Liu and Sonya, for not helping your bro when he was killed by Scorpion or when you lost to Scorpion?" Kitana now spoke. "Sub-Zero you disappeared so quickly after the war, the second Mortal Kombat, we thought we might never see you again." Sub-Zero now begins to speak. "I'm not here to collect a grudge towards any of you. I sought seclusion in the mountains after I left then Lin Kuei, though I still answers about my brother..."

Scorpion and Sub-Zero are in animated versions of their MKC costumes (the serpent and the ice costumes). Scorpion and Sub-Zero were circling each other, Sub-Zero shifted his arms for an ice blast and Scorpion shifted his for his snake spear. "GET OVER HERE!!!!"

They dodged each other's attacks, Scorpion's snake snapping at Sub-Zero. "Prepare to die again dead man!" "_After you ice man!"_ Scorpion said with a kick to the ice warrior's head, and received a punch himself. Scorpion's next attack was prevented with a kick, which caused Scorpion to grab Sub-Zero's leg to prevent him from doing that again, Sub-Zero leapt the rest his body to wear he could and did kick Scorpion in the face. Scorpion then jump-flipped on top of a bridge piece getting into a stance waiting for Sub-Zero to flip up as, well and when did he received a power-packed punch from the hell ninja. Who begin to punch Sub-Zero's head like a punching bag and then did a flip kick knocking then Lin Kuei warrior and then Scorpion removed his mask and Skin to reveal his skull and shoot the flames that ended the original Sub-Zero's life.

"I've come here with a warning, Baraka is coming to earth with hundreds of Tarkatan warriors." Sonya jumped. "WHAT?! Hey how the hell do you know all this?" "Yeah, tell us Sub-Zero where did you and how did you obtain this info?" Stryker asks suspiciously

"Because they tried to recruit me."

A thunder bolt hits the ground and Raiden appears. "Hey look who it is, you're a little late girlfriend the fighting is over." Jax says Sarcastically. "Get of my back Jax, Just got threw meeting with the ElderGods and I think you need to know.." Sonya buts in "..That Baraka and a lot Tarkatan warriors are coming to kill us, frosty beat ya to it." "How convenient, did the thought he might be working with them every hit you?" Sonya snorts. "Well, yeah." Raiden looks towards the eastern outskirts of the city. "Ok let's go home before the army comes and puts you all in jail." Raiden teleports them to the Outworld Investigation Agency, Sub-Zero looks at the agency. "So this the O.I.A., So why are there only 50 of you?" "Why are you being nosey ninja?" Sonya says defiantly. "I AM NOT AN NINJA, I...never mind." without an explosion sounded, followed by tinier ones. "What the Hell?" Stryker asked. "It's Baraka and his Tarkatan hordes!"

"BARAKA KILL YOU!"

The Tarkata yelled as he jumped from seemingly out of nowhere. "Sub-Zero lead right to us!" "They must've tagged me!" Sub-Zero yelled back as he uppercut Baraka and froze some tarkata. Sub-Zero and Baraka were circling each other, as Sub-Zero bowed and as he unsheathed his blades from his arms. "Save the honor bullshit for some one who cares!" Sub-Zero froze him uppercut, kicked him and baraka lunged at him jamming his blades into a computer Shocking him and leaving him unconscious. The blood of his warriors was nearly every where. Raiden appeared. "Baraka escaped but I'm sending his little friends to a realm of no return." Sonya walks toward Sub-Zero, "Sorry about earlier. It's just hard for me to trust people." "Believe me I know what you mean.."

Unknown...

A computer screen showing recent and current events, "Believe me I know what you mean. But hopefully you will trust me in the unknown future to come.." a expected hush and evil laughter filled the darkened room. "Hope for the future! We know your future Sub-Zero, and it is really Short!" the same icy laughter of many filled the unknown location...

Next: The Sting of Scorpion. Scorpion is back and boy is he pissed.


End file.
